An Unlikely Company: M Rated Extracts
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: The 'M' rated chapters from my Thorin/OC story 'An Unlikely Company'. Posted separately so that the other story may remain as a 'T' rating. Pretty much PWP unless you have read the other story.
1. Chapter 23-24

**Unless you want PWP I suggest you read 'An Unlikely Company' first.**

* * *

_"I meant what I said earlier; I shall not leave you. Not for another dwarf or man. Not even if you ordered me away. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."_

_ "I'm sure I will cope." Thorin said into the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses into the skin. "Stay with me tonight?"_

_Aire didn't reply, but pulled his lips to hers, leading him backwards up the stairs._

The others had already locked themselves in their rooms and there was no one to see the dwarf king pulling the half-blood into his bedroom. He spun Airelotwen so that her back was against the wall and he was pressed firmly against her front. He buried his thick fingers in her braided hair, pulling her face up to meet hers in a hungry kiss. His alcohol consumption earlier in the night had not clouded his mind in the slightest. He'd refrained from drinking too much in order to keep his wits sharp around the Master of the town. Yet, even as he pulled her head back to expose her neck to him, he wondered if he was making the right decision. Their relationship had barely been established a fortnight. He didn't want to rush her. "Do you want this?" He asked, pulling back to look at the blue-eyed half-elf before him.

"I want _you_." Aire smiled, reaching up to grip at his hair and pull him down to her level. "I _need _you." She joined their lips together as his hands slipped under the collar of her tunic. She moaned softly against his lips as his hands traced the top of her breasts, his thumbs dipping between fabric and skin to caress her nipples. She arched her chest into him at the sensations of his cold hands against her warm skin and he took it as a sign to remove her tunic. Her undershirt followed quickly, his hands serving in place of the undershirt's support. He kneaded, pinched and rolled her breasts between his hands and fingers until the sensations from that alone was enough to bring Aire close to the edge.

He ceased his ministrations when her mewling grew loud and travelled downwards to the top of her trousers. He waited patiently for her to remove her boots before he broke their kiss and pushed her trousers from her legs. He gently kissed each of her hips before removing her underwear and stepping back to view her pale form. His gaze turned hungry as he traced her curves with his eyes, noting faint lines from injuries during their previous trails in the woods. He made a silent promise to her that he would not let any more harm befall her.

Aire was disturbed by his staring, not entirely sure what it meant. Her arms moved to cover herself, a blush staining her cheeks as she hid her face. Thorin was momentarily confused by her embarrassment before the pieces slid into place. "Do not be embarrassed." He took hold of her wrists pinning them gently to the wall either side of her head.

"I have never… You're the… I haven't…" Aire struggled to find the right words but Thorin knew what she was trying to convey.

"It is fine."

"But I won't know what to-"

"Airelotwen Sandhelm look me in the eye. It does not bother me that you have never bed another man. In fact it makes me happy. The thought of another man seeing you like this… it is never going to happen." He dropped her wrists, cupping her face and kissing her gently.

Her hands began to work at his coat, pushing it from his shoulders and unlacing his shirt ties. He helped her, making quick word of his vest and trousers. He soon stood naked before her as she had before him. Like him Aire paused to take in the sight of his muscled form, dusted in dark, curly hair. She smiled, glancing up to meet his darkening gaze.

Their lips joined once more, the fiery passion between them growing with each passing second.

He hooked her right leg over his hip, keeping a firm grip on her thigh as he bit down hard on her collar bone. Aire cried out in pain but it sent bursts of arousal through her body. Although his teeth were sharp against her skin she trusted him enough to not break it and draw blood. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. She moaned pitifully against his lips as he rubbed against her entrance. "Thorin…" she moaned, tightening her hold even more.

"Not here." he said against her lips, stepping back half a step. She whined at the loss of contact but her breath caught in her throat when he picked her up with ease, carrying her over to the bed. He lay her down gently on the mattress, crawling over her body to her lips. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" all Aire could do was shake her head as his hands travelled down the length of her body, tracing lines over her stomach and thighs. "Remind me to say it more often then." Goosebumps rose along the path that Thorin's fingers traced and her body spasmed involuntarily when he traced a particularly sensitive part of her body.

His mouth left her lips, tracing a line to her chest. He nipped and sucked at them, smiling as Airelotwen writhed under him. It appeared that he had not lost his touch. His beard scratched against her skin but only heightened the sensations. She was so lost in the sensations he was delivering to her breasts that she was not expecting the foreign feeling he delivered next.

"Thorin!" Aire suddenly squeaked as one of his fingers pushed its way in between her legs. It was a completely foreign feeling to her and a slight twang of pain accompanied it, making her question if she liked it.

"It's okay." Thorin smiled against the crook of her neck. "Trust me." He twitched his finger in a 'come hither' motion and smiled in satisfaction as Aire's hips bucked against his hand. She pressed her lips to the hollow of his collarbone in order to try and muffled her moans. It wasn't an overly effective strategy. "See?" Thorin rumbled in a light chuckle. "I won't hurt you." Aire could only let out a strangled moan as Thorin's fingers repeatedly stoked against a very sensitive part of her inside walls. He chuckled again as he kissed down her body, pressing his lips to the folds between her legs. His tongue flicked at her oversensitive bud and her hands tangled in the sheets either side of her hips, body twisting to try and escape from the onslaught of feelings. He wouldn't need to spend too long giving her such attention. He only needed to suck on her clit and he could feel her orgasm building inside of her.

"Thorin… Thorin, please!"

Thorin smirked against Aire's body, lifting his head and moving slowly back up her body to her lips, leaving her body to withdraw from the crest of the wave. His hands followed, propping his body up a few millimetres from hers. He pressed a kiss to the hollow behind her ear before speaking. "If I hurt you then you must tell me."

"I trust you." Aire smiled up at him. It was the truth but it didn't stop her from stealing a final kiss before Thorin lined himself up. He tangled one hand in her hair, the loose braids finally coming undone under his fingers, and took her right hand in his other one. He kissed her again as he gently pushed inside her, trying to disguise some of the pain she would feel.

The pain Thorin brought her this time was stronger than when he'd just used his fingers, but the pleasure was far greater. Thorin released her lips so that he could pull back and look at her, ensuring she was comfortable before he began to move.

Aire hissed through her teeth at the waves of pure pleasure each thrust sent rolling through her body. Once the pain had subsided she shifted her body under Thorin's, wrapping her legs around his and meeting him thrust for thrust. She was already close to the edge after Thorin's previous teasing. Her spare hand wrapped itself around her neck, providing some form of anchorage. "No other being – man, dwarf and _certainly _not elf – will ever see you like this again." Thorin growled in her ear, breaking contact with her lips. "I am the only one who gets to see you like this. You are _mine _and I do not share."

Aire nodded breathlessly. "Yours."

Thorin untangled his hand from her hair, tracing down her body. It paid a small amount of attention to her sensitive breasts before continuing its journey down. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as his hand pressed against her sensitive nib. "Let go, Airelotwen. Let go for me." He circled his thumb twice and she let go, screaming his name as her orgasm took her. He came soon after her, her name tearing its way from his throat. His body relaxed onto hers, hands still joined. His free hand clutched at her waist as he fought to regain control of his breathing. "I love you." He breathed heavily into her neck, nuzzling at the spot where it joined her shoulder. The first tendrils of sleep were beginning to claw at his mind, the long day starting to take its toll.

He removed himself from her, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She lay sprawled across his chest, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Bruises were already forming where he'd attacked her skin with his mouth and teeth. She was truly a beautiful sight to behold. "Sleep, my beautiful love. I will be here when you wake."


	2. Chapter 28

Dori and Bofur joined Dwalin for their watch just after midnight. Save for Aire, all of the company had succumbed to sleep. She lay awake in Thorin's arms, focussing on the beat of his heart against her back. Try as she might she just couldn't sleep. Something was preventing her from closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. She had a feeling that it was fear of the nightmare of last night returning. It may have also been due to his Khuzdul declaration just before the light had slipped from the valley.

Even though she was using Thorin's arms as a cushion between herself and the hard earth she was still uncomfortable. But then again, Thorin's arms didn't exactly have a layer of fat covering them. His coat provided very little cushioning due to the arm guards he hid under the sleeves. She had tried her hardest to not wake him whilst she wriggled but it had apparently been to no avail. "Having trouble sleeping?" he rumbled in her ear, causing her to jump. She nodded mutely, afraid of waking the others by talking too loud. She doubted that Thorin had been sleeping well, his mind always occupied with their upcoming struggle. Thorin shifted, leaning forwards to kiss the top of her slightly pointed ear. "Poor âzyungâl.

They drifted back into silence, Aire closing her eyes and trying to sleep. They flew open again as something large and warm pressed against her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly as his hand began to travel lower, hooking up the hem of her top.

"Providing a distraction." His hand slipped under the fabric so that his cool palm and splayed fingers were pressed against her warm abdomen. She sucked in a breath at the temperature difference but was careful to keep herself quiet. His fingers led a path up her stomach to her chest, gently prodding at the bindings that kept her chest in place. "Shame that this will have to stay in place." Aire only bit her lip as he began to knead her breasts through the fabric. His lips latched onto the hollow of her neck, sucking and biting at the exposed flesh. His fingers pinched at her nipples, teasing them into stiff peaks with half-gentle movements.

"Thorin!" she half whispered half groaned. "The others could hear!" It was highly unlikely over Bombur's snoring, but Dwalin was known for his acute hearing.

"Just as well that you're not a screamer then." Thorin's lips brushed against the crook of her neck as he spoke, sending shivers up her spine. Shivers raced down her thighs and gathered between her legs too as Thorin's fingers travelled back down again and slipped below the waistband of her trousers. The bold action startled her and she jerked slightly, pushing back into Thorin. "Please don't do that." He growled in her ear, shifting her body so there was a little gap between them. "I can't promise to control myself otherwise. It's probably best the others weren't awoken."

Aire nodded, trying her best to not flinch away from his freezing fingers. They slipped under her underwear, prodding lightly at her folds and the skin that shielded her bundle of nerves. He gently ran a finger up the join of her folds but didn't press any farther in. "Can you promise to keep quiet?" Aire nodded mutely. "Good." His middle finger pressed lightly against her slit, parting her folds and baring her damp entrance to his probing hand. He switched to his index finger, running it from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit. He pressed hard against it, eliciting a soft squeak from the half-blood. He paused, leaning forwards. "_Quiet._" He stressed. "If you can't do so then I'll have to stop." Aire bit her tongue, pressing forwards onto his hand. She felt him smirk, his index finger returning its pressure and rubbing in a circular motion. His little finger probed lightly at her entrance, teasing it open and stretching it. Although it was his smallest digit it was still roughly the same size as her middle finger. Coupled with the ministrations of his index finger, the intrusion causing her to release a soft sigh.

His thumb replaced his index finger, adding more pressure and allowing his middle finger to slip inside of her. If it wasn't for fear of waking the others she would have moaned aloud. As it was all she could do was bite her lip. She couldn't even press herself back into him due to his earlier warning. "Good girl." He hummed in her ear, pressing his middle finger in farther. He twisted it, releasing the pressure of his thumb momentarily, before pressing his index finger and middle finger together and pushing them gently inside.

She hadn't had any part of Thorin inside of her for nearly three weeks and before then, never at all. She still felt tight and Thorin's fingers made her eyes roll backwards. Unable to push herself back or turn to face him she pressed herself down, forcing his fingers deeper inside. She felt him chuckled, her head dipping below their bedcover.

Aire was all too well aware of _why _she couldn't press back into him. Heck, she could feel it even with the distance between the two of them. But she couldn't help herself and pressed her head back against his chest. His freed hand came to clutch at her breasts, his fingers curling towards his palm. Her hips jerked forwards and the sudden jolt of pleasure the motion provided. She had to force herself to breathe as he repeated the motion, this time coupling it with rolling one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Aire couldn't help the squeak that escaped this time but Thorin didn't really care. Having her writhing under his hands was too distracting. He would've preferred to have her spread beneath him so that he could see her and kiss her, but his would have to do. Her heat pressing into his hand and her chest arching into his other was enough for now.

Thorin increased the speed of his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her at the same time. She was unable to sit still now, twitching and writhing in his grip. "Let go." He breathed in her ear. "Let go, Airelotwen."

With a final spasm and a breathless sigh she clenched tightly around his fingers, body shuddering as her orgasm crashed over her.

Thorin carefully removed his fingers, smiling as he rolled her over so she was facing him. She felt tired now and more than ready to sleep. With bleary eyes she reached up and kissed him gently, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands.


	3. Chapter 34

_I've had to make do with a Quenya-English dictionary as best as I can. The translations I have used are as follows: _

_Apsene nin – forgive me_

_Car nin – Make me_

_Hanya imnë_ – I understand

_I mala – that hurts_

_Ui – no _

_Le hanya Eldarin – You understand Elvish_

_San lerya lenna nin – then let me go _

_I've also put them in brackets after the phrase in the chapter so you won't have to keep flicking up. (Ilúvatar is an elvish god)_

_The first section is from the actual story but I've incorporated it so that this extract makes a little more sense. The company and Aire are now inside the mountain. _

_This is Angry!Thorin and Rough!Thorin so not a good idea to read if you're triggered by that kind of thing. You have been warned. Also, as a rough size guide, a dwarf's finger is about the width of two of ours._

* * *

Aire woke a little after dawn. The others were still sleeping softly but she couldn't return to her peaceful slumber. She lay still for a while, wrapping in Thorin's embrace and watching the light from a few torches dancing over the gold and precious stones. After a while she grew uncomfortable and carefully untangled herself from Thorin's grip. His brow furrowed at the loss of her warmth and he rolled over onto his back with a soft sigh.

Quietly getting to her feet Aire began to head away from the group between the large piles of gold and gems. She walked for some time, until she'd left the others far behind her and had reached the far end of the hall. She was far enough away from the others that she couldn't hear Bombur's snores, but it meant that they wouldn't be able to hear her if she needed any help from them. "What could possibly attack me here?" she wondered aloud, picking up a nearby armband and turning it over in her hands. It was solid gold and shaped for the arm of a human long since dead.

"I might attack you, but I certainly wouldn't hurt you."

Aire set the arm band down as Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently. "I thought you were still asleep." She apologised. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Not at all. Over a century living in strange places has taught me to wake when something's not right. I saw you headed this way and decided that I should follow. Would you like me to leave you?"

Aire shook her head, turning in his arms. "I'll be glad of the company. It's not like we're blessed with peace very often."

"Once the humans and the elves have gone then we can send for the first caravan of dwarves from the Blue Mountains. Once they arrive restoration of the mountain will commence and you'll find that there are plenty of quiet areas for us to be together."

"You'll be king." Aire pointed out. "You'll be needed."

"Needed but not missed." He smiled, tilting her head back for a kiss. "The Gods know I don't get enough time with you. The others are still sleeping but you're welcome to return if you wish."

"I'm sure we won't be missed for some time." Aire smiled, leaning up to join their lips again.

Thorin kissed along the length of her neck, nipping at her collar bones. His hands gripped the base of her top, slowly rolling it up. He dropped to his knees and carefully kissed every inch of freshly exposed skin. Shivers ran up Aire's spine as Thorin stood again, tugging the tunic over her head and letting it drop silently to the floor. He stood back a little, admiring her exposed torso with a small smile. "Mahal, you are _divine_." He said before gathering into his arms. He ducked his head, his mouth latching onto her exposed breast. He took her into his mouth, sucking hard and making her groan. She arched up into him, pushing her breast farther into his mouth.

His hand came up to press against the other one, rolling her free nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He alternated the pressure he applied and occasionally pinched or pulled it. His tongue swirled around the other one, flicking over the raised skin at random intervals. He lightly bit down on it, Aire letting out a strangled cry of his name.

Heat was beginning to pool in her stomach and she briefly wondered if it would be possible for him to send her over the edge just by teasing her as he was. As though he could read her mind he bit down harder on her nipple, and added more pressure to the one she was rolling. "Thorin…." She moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. He swapped over so that her swollen breast was now subject to his hands. "_Ilúvatar_!" She groaned, not realising the error she'd made until Thorin suddenly lunged forwards, pressing her back against the wall.

"_What_ did you say?" he growled, pulling away from the wall. His eyes blaze with a hunger and ferocity that Aire had never seen before. If it weren't for the lust in them too she would have been scared of him. "Was that _elvish_?"

"Apsene nin." _(Forgive me)_ She smirked slightly. It had the desired effect on him and he growled, lunging for her mouth.

"Don't you _dare _say such filth to me again." He snarled, pressing her wrists either side of her head.

Aire was pushing her luck but angry Thorin was making her a little more than aroused. "Car nin." _(Make me)_

Whether or not Thorin understood her he reacted as though he did. He spun her so that her bare chest was pressed firmly against the cold wall. He used one hand to pin her wrists above her head, the other pulling down her trousers. Aire knew that he would stop if she asked him to, but she had no desire to ask him. She heard him drop his own trousers before he pulled her away from the wall. He leant over her, forcing her to bend over. He released her hands so that she could steady herself against the wall.

"Do not push your luck, Airelotwen." He growled in her ear. One hand gripped tightly at one of her breasts, firmly massaging it in his palm. The other gripped her waist, blunt nails digging into the skin. "I love you, but I will not have such filth spoken in my home. Understood?"

Aire steeled herself before answering, knowing that Thorin would most likely flip when she spoke. "Hanya imnë." _(I understand)_

Thorin bit down hard on her shoulder as he thrust forwards, sheathing himself inside of her in one fluid motion. Aire let out a sound which was a mix of a scream and a groan which was silenced when Thorin removed his hand from her breast and pushed two fingers into her mouth. He pulled out, steadying her with his other hand and slammed back into her. She bit down gently on his fingers, trying to ground herself but not hurt him. The dusting of hair on his scrotum brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves, making her groan he pushed his fingers farther into her mouth until she thought she might choke on them. He quickly withdrew them, removing himself from her and pushing his fingers into her in his place. "Do not mock me, half-blood." His teeth grazed her back as he released her hips, wrapping his arm around her waist so that his hand could tease her clit.

He added another finger so that three digits were now stretching her entrance. Two of his large fingers were enough to stretch her as wide as his cock did, but three caused a shooting pain to run along her spine.

"T-Thorin!" she panted as he pushed his fingers farther in, curling and stroking as he went. "That- that hurts! I mala!" _(That hurts)_ despite the pain she pushed herself back into him, sheathing his digits faster.

For a brief second Thorin's anger seemed to disappear, although the hands that held her still contained his fury. "Would you like me to stop?"

Although Aire had no doubt that he would should she say, his words held a tint of _daring. _"No." She shook her head.

He twisted his fingers, pressing against a sensitive spot inside of her and making her cry out. "You've had your chance to speak in the common tongue." He said lowly in her ear. "You don't get the privilege to do so now. I'll ask again; do you want me to stop?"

"Ui." _(No)_ Aire said again through gritted teeth as he curled his fingers back towards his hand. She threw her head back, fingers gouging into the rock wall. "Thorin, please. Pease lerya lenna nin!" _Thorin, please. Please let me go.)_

"Not yet. Not until I say."

"Le- le hanya Eldarin?" _(You – you understand elvish?)_ Aire managed to ask between her panting and battle for control over her own body.

"I am a king, my dear." Thorin growled. "I can speak that filth when I need to."

"San- san lerya lenna nin_." (Then – then let me go.)_

"Not until I've had you begging my name over and over. Not until you know your place." He removed two of his fingers, pressing them hard against her clit. He moved them back and forth quickly, stopping only when he could feel Airelotwen shaking beneath him. He sharply scissored the fingers that were left inside, smirking in satisfaction when his lover cried out in pain and pleasure.

Through the mist of lust and anger that clouded his mind he knew that Airelotwen wouldn't be able to remain standing for much longer. Her legs were trembling and she was struggling to support herself with her arms.

He removed his fingers, briefly stopping his assault on her nerves as he reached for her shoulders, pulling her up into a standing position. She turned willingly in his arms, crashing her lips onto his, even though hers were trembling slightly. Thorin pushed her back, noting her watery eyes that held more lust than pain. He slid his jacket off, lying on the floor and scooping Aire into his arms. He laid her on his cloak so that there was a shield between her back and the flood.

Aire watched him with wide eyes, her entrance throbbing in pain but needing some part of him to fill her at the same time. He braced himself over her hips with his forearms, watching her closely. She could feel the heat radiating from his still clothed chest and wandered briefly what he was waiting for. She felt like a rabbit caught in the sight of a wolf, just waiting for the end to come. Slowly, tauntingly, Thorin ran one hand along the inside of her right thigh, down towards her knee. He hooked her leg over his shoulder, maintaining eye contact as pressed a light kiss to the dusting of hair between her legs.

Aire whimpered slightly, refraining from bucking up and loosing what little contact he was giving her. "Good girl." He rumbled, rewarding her by slightly poking her with her tongue. She whimpered again, this time clenching her hands. With a smile Thorin slowly ran his tongue along the length of her slit, parting the folds of skin. He lightly flicked his tongue over her clit, making her back arch. He pulled away. He didn't say anything, just watched her with a stern look as she gazed pleadingly up at him. When he was sure she knew what he was trying to put across he lowered his head again, repeating the previous motions with a little more pressure.

Aire whined, twisting her hands in Thorin's cloak, forcing herself to remain lying flat. Thorin rewarded her by hooking her other leg over his shoulder and letting her wrap them around his head, pushing his mouth flush against her wet entrance.

He'd only tasted her briefly before, when he had her spread out on his bed in Lake Town. Now he wanted to savour her taste and engrain every sound she made onto his memory.

He pushed his tongue into her opening before withdrawing it and circling her clit. Her head had fallen back against the floor and he could no longer see her face. What he could see was her heaving breasts and her hands wrapped tightly in his cloak. He doubted he'd never be able to wear his cloak again and not see his Airelotwen laid out like she was now.

With a small smile he reach up to take one of her hands, untangling it from the material. She gripped his hand tightly, her breaths coming in short, ragged pants. She was beginning to twitch under him, small, uncontrollable spasms which indicated how close she was to her orgasm. He pulled away, leaving her whining and panting underneath him. "Not until I say." He reminded her.

Thorin knelt up, her legs still over his shoulders and one hand still in his. He dropped her hand onto her chest, using both of his to cup her ass and lift her just high enough for him to enter her. They let out a simultaneous groan, Aire's from the feeling of having him fill her again and Thorin in satisfaction of just how wet he'd managed to make her.

Airelotwen's walls were already constricting around him as she fought to hold onto what little composure she had left. Her hands tangled in her hair, pulling harshly on it and hoping the pain would distract her. Her breathing (when she remembered to breathe) was ragged and laboured. The only sounds which filled their small portion of the hall was her uneven breathing, Thorin's soft grunts and the sound of their hips connecting. Occasionally Aire let out a low moan that punctuated their otherwise silent surroundings.

Thorin gripped her legs, kissing her calf muscles before momentarily pausing his thrusting. "Thorin…." Aire whined desperately, slowly losing all strength to continue with Thorin's games.

"Hush." Thorin leant over to kiss her quickly, letting her legs fall from his shoulders. He held her round the waist as he leant backwards, pulling her with him so that he was laying down with Airelotwen straddling him. He started thrusting inside of her again, his hands keeping a firm grip on her waist. She leant forwards, running her hands up and under his shirt, pushing it up to reveal his chest but not high enough to remove it. She kissed his bare skin, occasionally nipping at the muscle.

She had originally matched him thrust for thrust but now her hips moved erratically, desperately trying to apply the friction she needed for the final push.

"Thorin… oh Gods, Thorin please. I can't- I can't-" she managed to push herself up into a sitting position, neither caring about her speaking in the common tongue.

Thorin had had enough of tormenting her. "Come for me, Airelotwen. Let go." He pressed his hand against her clit, bucking upwards as her head fell back. She let out a silent scream as her orgasm was finally allowed to take hold. He came a moment later, relaxing against the floor as the last wave of Airelotwen's orgasm rolled over her. She collapsed forwards, eyes closed and breathing ragged.

She didn't move from his chest and Thorin wondered if she'd actually passed out from what he'd put her through. "Are you okay, my love?"

Aire lay still for a moment before she managed to nod. "I- I'd say I'm sorry," she panted. "but I'm not- I'm not sure I am."

Thorin chuckled as he kissed her hair. "We should probably return to the others." Aire nodded but didn't verbally reply. "Come on, up you get." Thorin helped her to sit up before lifting her up slightly so that he could slide himself out of her. He managed to get her dressed (she was nearly asleep on her feet) and find his own trousers before she lost the battle to stay awake and crumpled in his arms.


	4. Chapter 54

Thorin pressed his lips hard against Aire's, biting on her bottom lip. He unwound his arms from around her waist, tangling one hand in her hair and using the other to persuade her to rotate in his lap. She twisted so that she was straddling him, her bump pressed against Thorin's abdomen.

"I think you forget that I require some of your attention too." Aire murmured against his lips. She shifted in his lap, smiling inwardly when she felt Thorin start to harden against the inside of her thigh. "As much as we have need for trading and alliances, I also have needs."

Thorin growled against Aire, nipping at her lips and tugging gently. His hands snaked under her top, gripping her hips. "You are not the only one with needs."

Aire grinned, tilting her head to kiss Thorin's neck. Her tongue grazed over his pulse, hands fisting in his hair and drawing his head back so that she had better access. "Then allow me to help you, my melhekh."

Thorin's low rumbling sigh made her lips tingle as the coarse hair of his beard rubbed against her lips. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of his neck, drawing her tongue across him in a lazy fashion. She released his hair long enough to push his under-jacket from his shoulders and unbutton his shirt. "Have a thing for my hair?" Thorin asked in amusement as Aire's hands buried themselves back in his locks.

"Yes." Came her simple reply as she started kissing down his chest. Physical anatomy prevented her from kissing too far down, so she lavished her attention on the parts she could reach. She bit, licked, kissed and sucked what she could reach, leaving purple marks on Thorin's chest.

"I have sparring tomorrow." Thorin reminded her through gritted teeth. "Normally done shirtle- _AH_!"

Aire ground her hips, effectively silencing her lover. "Good. Then everyone will know you're mine." She smiled, wriggling back slightly. "Keep your hands to yourself." She warned, her own trailing down Thorin's bare chest. Her fingers ran through the light dusting of hair, nails scraping at his muscle. She made quick work of his trouser ties, manoeuvring the fabric of both his trousers and pants enough to give her easy access.

She released his hard erection, taking him tightly in her hands. She gripped his base tightly, flexing her fingers around him. The design of Thorin's chair – panels of wood lining its base- and Aire's current condition meant that she couldn't get down on her knees but she was sure she could work without her mouth. "I promise you," she said lowly in Thorin's ear, dragging her hand slowly up his length. "that I will do this properly with you spread out on the bed and writhing under me as I take you into my mouth."

Thorin's breathing hitched as his pupils dilated, lust flaring in the orbs. Aire's hormonal imbalance could well swing in their favour. Aire connected their lips again as she pushed her hand back down Thorin's aousal, twisting at the wrist as she did so.

Thorin bucked against her hand, groaning against her lips. "Damn it woman."

"Yes?" Aire asked with a cheeky grin. The few centimetres she'd put between the two of them allowed her to lower her head and nip at one of his pebbled nipples. Thorin's back arched but, surprisingly, his hands stayed put. Aire hadn't even had to threaten him. "You're being compliant today." Aire smirked, ceasing all ministrations for a moment.

"I won't be if you don't start up again." Thorin growled.

Aire smiled, ducking her head and tugging gently on one of his nipples with her teeth. He hissed lowly, hips bucking as she tightened her grip on him. She bent her fingers as she slowly started to pump him, dragging her nails lightly along his shaft. She twisted her hand and tightened her grip, moving in time with Thorin's thrusts. She sat up and smiled at him, though he didn't see the action; his eyes were clenched shut. His breathing was ragged and his pulse was throbbing visibly in his neck. Aire pressed an open mouthed kiss to it, running her tongue along the vein. "Let go, Thorin." She said quietly, working him harder in her hands.

Thorin grunted, hips bucking up into Aire's as his release washed over him. Aire smiled, releasing him and leaning up to kiss him soundly. Thorin, still shaking, leant forwards. His hands snaked under her tunic and down so that his fingers were tucked under the waistband of her trousers. On slightly shaking legs he managed to stand up and take Aire with him, lying her back on the desk. He pushed the sheets of paper to the floor, a certain unimportant contract hitting the carpet with a dull thud. He stood between Aire's legs, his rapidly hardening member pressed against the joint of her thighs.

"I wanted to savour you," Thorin growled, leaning over her body to kiss her neck. "but that might have to wait until later." He straightened up, pulling Aire's trousers down and off her bare feet. Her underwear followed soon after and Thorin stepped back between her legs. His length brushed between her folds and he pressed closer and he smirked. "You enjoyed that."

"Not as much as you did." Aire smirked, reaching up to grab the open cut of his shirt. She pulled him close, wiping her soiled hand on the back of his shirt.

Thorin couldn't get as close as he'd like due to the round bump above Aire's hips, but he could get close enough. "Ready?"

Aire nodded wriggling in anticipation. Thorin leant forwards, kissing her soundly. He thrust himself into her in one fluid motion, Aire stretching to accommodate him. She lifted her legs, wrapping them round his waist and fully sheathing him inside.

"Still so tight." Thorin hissed through his teeth.

"Have to do this more often." Aire panted as Thorin started to move inside her. "Get more used to it."

"I can be swayed to that." Thorin rested his hands on either side of Aire's waist, holding himself up as he moved.

Each of his thrusts had Aire mewling as pleasure wracked her body. Somehow, through the muddled mess which was her brain, she was able to move her hips to answer his. "My lukhud." Thorin murmured, leaning down to kiss the hollow of her neck. He trailed his lips down, pausing when the fabric of her tunic got in the way. "My h_ô_fuk." Thorin nipped at her skin before pushing himself upright.

Aire's hands clawed at Thorin's back, pulling the fabric of his shirt up until her nails found his skin. "My Furkh." She managed to grit through her teeth. "My âzyungâl."

Thorin growled, trailing one hand over her front and between her legs. His blunt nails traces lightly over her sensitive bud, drawing out a sound which was a half-moan half-whimper. Her breathing switched from ragged, panting gasps to deep, agonised shudders as she fought back her orgasm, determined to last as long as possible.

"Don't fight it, Airelotwen." Thorin growled in her ear. "Let go. Come for me."

Aire whimpered, twisting her hips. Thorin firmly pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her throat.

Aire's body suddenly convulsed into a series of spasms, her head thrashing from side to side as pleasure wracked through her. A high-pitched keen left her throat as her nails dug crescent-shaped marks into Thorin's back.

The sight of Aire writing on the desk was enough to send Thorin over the edge. His climax ripped through him, his muscles clenching and unclenching as waves of pleasure washed over him. He pressed kisses to Aire's neck and face whilst his orgasm ran its course, allowing himself a minute or so to collect his thoughts.

Thorin stood slowly, carefully easing out of his lover. "Hormonal imbalance serves its purpose for one thing then." Aire smiled thinly, sitting up with Thorin's help. She leant forwards, pressing her lips soundly against his. "I love you."

* * *

_Melhekh – King_

_Lukhud – Light_

_Hôfuk – Joy_

_Furkh – Life_

_Âzyungâl – Love_

_I'm thinking of re-writing and editing these chapters slightly so that I can publish them as Thorin/Reader fics on 'Writings of a Hobbit' on tumblr. They wouldn't be exactly the same but I'd use them as a base. Thoughts? _


End file.
